Until The War Is Over
by Talibra
Summary: It's always a shock, meeting your country for the first time. Especially when you're meant to be leading them during WWII. World Leaders of WWII and Allies and Axis centric, oneshot.


**Until The War Is Over**

* * *

><p><strong>an- <strong>deanon from the livejournal meme; what nation's bosses think of their nations. Set in WW2. Covers the Allies and Axis.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

England (Arthur Kirkland) has green eyes, blond hair and he likes to dress formally.

He watches with dull eyes as Winston Churchill addresses Parliament with a speech made up of patriotic imagery and cries for the people of the United Kingdom to stand fittingly united, faced by War and ever-strong. The British are proud people, after all, and Churchill tells Kirkland repeatedly how proud he is to be the Prime Minister of such a grand Isle during a time of difficulty.

To lead the country to victory against the Axis forces would be wonderful and Churchill really believes that he's the best man for the job. He tells that to Kirkland. He informs his Nation that he will make sure the Army fights to the death and fights for freedom, willing to do battle on the beaches, the landing grounds, in the fields and in the streets.

"You know," Kirkland says, once Churchill has finished his speech, "I think you're really rather foolish."

Churchill is offended, irritated beyond compare. "Elaborate, Sir; I don't know what you mean."

"War isn't glorious," Kirkland replies. "War is far from it, if I may be so bold. We _have_ to fight; it's not something you should be proud of. Perhaps it's because you've never known War from this position before, Prime Minister, but I'm absolutely weary of having to do battle."

At the time, Churchill doesn't understand. He'd only wanted to impress his Country. But as England walks away, posture stooped and hands useless behind his back, Churchill does not see the grand Nation he'd expected. He sees a tired, broken man who just wants his duties to _stop_.

**II**

America (Alfred F. Jones) has blue eyes, caramel hair and he likes to dress informally.

Franklin D. Roosevelt is a good President and the people like him. He knows he's a good President because he's putting his all into his work. In fact, he's being so meticulous with his work that it's making him feel unwell but he doesn't put much thought into it- America needs a leader and America might be victorious, if Roosevelt plays his cards right.

Alfred is a charming young man with an energetic outlook on life. He believes that he can be admired by all and accepted by everyone, able to save lives and heal broken hearts, stepping across continents to spread happiness and joy to every single person he meets. Alfred is _annoying_ sometimes and he speaks a thousand words a minute, not quite grasping the gravity of the situation but always facing problems with the best of intentions.

Franklin D. Roosevelt thinks Alfred F. Jones is just a little bit naive.

**III**

France (Francis Bonnefoy) has blue eyes, bright hair and he likes to dress fashionably.

It's always been clear that Bonnefoy is a strong Nation, but right now he's relying on help from people he usually would give the cold shoulder to. Such is war; Charles de Gaulle understands this better than anyone, because he's in charge of the Free French Forces and he's doing a better job at fighting the Germans than the French Government could ever hope to do.

His perseverance and strong sense of justice impress Bonnefoy immensely. And though de Gaulle hadn't intended for it to happen, Bonnefoy has something like _feelings_ for him.

"Where were men like you at Agincourt?" Bonnefoy asks, smiling. "Where were men like you during the Revolution?"

"There were men like me," de Gaulle insists. "I am French and I am therefore just as impressive as any Frenchman before me."

Bonnefoy continues to smile because being happy is all he's ever known, putting on a brave face and taking down any opponent with an ill-timed innuendo and a grin as wide as Paris itself. Every battle he's fought... he's always been happy. He's always _pretended_ to be, anyway.

There is nothing like a false smile to aggravate an enemy even more. de Gaulle knows, as he stands by France's side uneasily and wonders if his Country will ever be free again, that Bonnefoy is far from beaten, but he's far from being _happy_.

**IV**

Russia (Ivan Braginski) has violet eyes, silver hair and he likes to dress sensibly.

It's cold in Moscow and Joseph Stalin has grown accustomed to this, walking through the streets of the beloved city as he tracks down his Nation. They are supposed to be discussing military tactics but, conveniently, Braginski has gone missing.

"I do not want to fight," Braginski wails when Stalin finds him. "I do not want people coming near me. Please, can you make Germany go home?"

"You're a coward," Stalin says. He's disgusted. He has no time for cowards.

"I'm tired," Braginski says. "All of us are tired. My people are dying in Leningrad because they are not being fed. I feel sick, Premier, I feel very, very sick!"

"Get up," Stalin commands. "You're an embarrassment to the Soviet Union."

"Please," Braginski says. "Please, send help to them."

Stalin has never been so damn _disgusted_.

**V**

China (Yao Wang) has brown eyes, black hair and he likes to dress traditionally.

Though it's obvious to Chiang Kai-shek that Wang hides a view of superiority inside him, he's always been humble when confronted with conflict. Yao Wang would very much like to have the world in his back pocket but he'll always choose peace when given a choice, so he doesn't want to work with the Axis and he insists that his Leaders listen to him.

He _complains_, all the time, a constant stream of self-importance and self-righteousness that nobody listens to anyway.

It's been 4000 years but Wang doesn't want to die just yet.

Chiang Kai-shek doesn't like his Nation much. Wang is far too obsessed with honour and conduct, insisting that Kai-shek ceases his theft from the Chinese Government funds immediately. Wang is far too prim and proper, and he passes that on to his people far more than he should (or at least, in Kai-shek's opinion, anyway).

As a result, Mao Zedong takes Kai-shek's place, and Wang dislikes Zedong a great deal.

**VI**

Northern Italy (Feliciano Vargas) has closed eyes, brown hair and he likes to dress appropriately.

He enjoys talking and Benito Mussolini doesn't mind listening, because he's fascinated with the way his own Country can live and breathe and speak in front of him. Mussolini adores his heritage and Vargas is admirable in his eagerness for war- Mussolini approves of what he interprets as bloodthirstiness.

Italy's going to be powerful. It's going to be absolutely wonderful, the day they win the War and Mussolini takes to the stages of his domain to alert the people that success has been achieved.

Northern Italy has a brother that Mussolini also controls, but Mussolini prefers Feliciano.

"So long as we help Germany, I don't mind what you tell me to do! I'll do anything you say, Leader!"

Mussolini _loves_ that enthusiasm.

**VII**

Germany (Ludwig) has blue eyes, platinum hair and he likes to dress militarily.

When Adolf Hitler first becomes German Chancellor and meets Ludwig, he sees a chance and seizes it. Ludwig is wrecked from the First World War and he's bitter about what happened to him, still enraged that the entire blame of the battle was placed on his shoulders.

"I can make you rich again," Hitler promises, with an outstretched hand. "If you trust me- if you devote yourself to my cause, and you are loyal- I can make Germany the greatest country on this entire planet."

Ludwig is predictably suspicious- he's been told lies before by Leaders that only let him down after making majestic promises. "How will you do that?"

"You'll see soon enough," Hitler says. He doesn't need to give any reasons or explain his plans because he knows Ludwig is too desperate for help to turn down the offer. "Will you join me?"

With the stupidity of a child, Ludwig takes Hitler's hand and shakes it.

**VIII**

Japan (Kiku Honda) has brown eyes, dark hair and he likes to dress modestly.

Hirohito bows, and Honda bows back, their gazes never quite meeting and their footsteps in synch as they walk through Ōmiya Palace. They do not speak, because they don't have any reason to speak. Honda is aware of what his fellow Axis members are doing and he also knows what the Allies are planning, too. There's no point in going over the facts when what they need to be engaging in is coming up with a solution to their problems.

Honda is a quiet, reserved man that knows his place in the world. He is close to being the planet's main force but he'll never get there, not quite. He knows this war is hopeless, even if Hirohito doesn't want to admit it. Honda's eyes are empty. They have no light to them, like those of a demon.

He's the first person Hirohito has ever been afraid of.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**I:** "We will fight them on the beaches" etc. is taken from Winston Churchill's most famous speech.

**II:** Franklin D. Roosevelt suffered many health problems and died in 1945, before the War was truly over.

**III:** Charles de Gaulle led the Free French Forces and then became President of the French Fifth Republic.

**IV:** Though Germany lost to Russia in their attempt to seize Russian city Leningrad, the people of Leningrad were badly hit by food shortages afterwards.

**V:** Chiang Kai-shek led a corrupt Government and stole quite a lot of money; Mao Zedong is better known as Chairman Mao.

**VI:** Mussolini's main reason for joining WW2 was because he wanted Italy to have more power in the West; he didn't think it would last as long as it did.

**VII:** The main reason German people were charmed by Hitler was because of Hitler's strong belief that Germany didn't deserve the regulations it was subjected to after the war, blaming weak Leaders for allowing Germany to lose.

**VIII:** It's been suggested that Japan could have been a Superpower had WW2 not taken place.


End file.
